


Interlude

by Pabis_Dream



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabis_Dream/pseuds/Pabis_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A respite from dragons and draugr is good for everyone now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Quick apology for those of you waiting for me to update my Hatoful fic: I've been really struggling with my depression these past few weeks. It's a miracle I was motivated to write anything at all. So consider this an interlude (har har) to that. I'll get back on track as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks for your patience.

Derkeethus’s return to the world of the waking was a slow but pleasant one. He felt as though he was drifting up, up--away from the murk of sleep towards a light and lofty place. A welcoming smell reached his nose. What was it? It reminded him of home.

The argonian’s eyes cracked open gradually. As he looked around, he remembered where he was; Breezehome.

Right, he had spent the night with-

“Not’jiri!” He exclaimed, jolting out of bed in alarm. Where was he? The other half of the bed was empty, and Derkeethus felt panic rising in his throat. Being alone in unfamiliar places never boded well with him. He’d rarely ventured from the area near to Darkwater Crossing before the Dragonborn had come along, despite how the promise of treasure and adventure in caves unexplored had called to him (that was how he had wound up stuck in darkwater pass with the falmer). Had he wandered off without him, leaving Derkeethus to fend for himself? Divines, maybe the Dark Brotherhood had abducted him in his sleep again. He’d heard all about  _ that  _ incident. Or maybe his companion had just had second thoughts about the two of them and up and left.

But Derkeethus’s rapid heartbeat slowed a bit as he heard footsteps approaching from downstairs. The door to the bedroom opened, and there was the familiar Khajiit, holding a bowl that was letting off what felt like the most delicious smell in the world.

“Morning, Keeth,” Not’jiri said with a lopsided grin. “I didn’t mean to scare you--I just stepped out to make us some food.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Derkeethus said hastily, taking the bowl. “Thank you. Very much.”

The argonian examined the contents of the bowl. It looked like a chowder. He dipped in his spoon, gulping some down. Clam. Clam chowder. No wonder it had smelled so good--he loved seafood.

“I know it isn’t exactly traditional morning fare, but I wanted to make something special for you,” the dragonborn purred.

“Ah--no,” spluttered the other, still feeling discombobulated. “It’s perfect. Thanks.”

Not’jiri frowned as he watched Derkeethus gulp down his breakfast. He sat down on the bed next to his companion, tucking his tail around his legs comfortably.

"How does it taste?”

“Like Aetherius.”

The rest of the time Derkeethus spent eating was greeted by silence. This was unusual--Not’jiri was usually yammering away about one thing or another, some marvelous journey he went on or oddity he had encountered. Derkeethus normally soaked up his talk in rapturous silence. He loved hearing the other’s stories.

So, something  _ had  _ changed between them. The sinking feeling returned to his gut. He was a fool to have thought that someone like Not’jiri would’ve thought of him as more than a one-night stand.  

“Derkeethus,” began the Khajiit, once his friend had finished his meal. “It’s all right. I understand.”

Derkeethus looked up from his then-empty bowl, confused. “Sorry?”

The khajiit gave a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn’t making eye contact like he usually did, Derkeethus noticed. “You feel uncomfortable, right? About, ah, you know...last night.” He gave a cough. “What we did.”

The argonian gaped.

“I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous to think that this would work out,” Not’jiri spluttered. “I mean, why would you  _ not  _ find this odd? This must all be far too unusual for you. I thought I was getting signs that you returned my feelings, but I suppose it was just wishful thinking, yes? After all, I was very-”

“Friend,” interrupted Derkeethus, scooting closer to Not’jiri. He reached over to take the Khajiit’s gloved hands gingerly. “You truly believe that I wanted no part in our union last night?”

Not’jiri could feel his cheeks burning. He looked away, embarrassed.

“If you do, then you’re wrong,” Derkeethus continued. “I...you do not understand how much you mean to me.”

He paused, gulping nervously. Not’jiri still refused to meet his eyes. Deciding enough was enough, Derkeethus brought his hands up to the Khajiit’s face, cupping it in his hands.

“Love,” he murmured, “it would be my honor to walk by your side for as long as you would have me. You need not worry about me leaving any time soon.”

The dragonborn’s worried expression had melted into one of dopey adoration. He tilted his head forward, locking lips with Derkeethus for a couple of seconds. The argonian leaned into the brief kiss, letting his hands fall to his lap.

“I’d have you by my side to oblivion and back, as they say,” Not’jiri promised, an impish grin on his face.

“Quit mocking me,” Derkeethus muttered, although he looked happy with what his lover had said.

“ _ What _ ? I was being serious.”

“You know perfectly well what, you troublemaker.”

The dragonborn let out a hearty laugh. Derkeethus smiled, letting himself fall back against the bed--it was good to see Not’jiri act like himself again, even if his change in demeanor had been a short one. The khajiit followed suit, lying down next to Derkeethus and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“We should have these more often,” he hummed contentedly.

“What? Little interludes from our  _ grand  _ adventures?”

“Exactly.”

“We wouldn’t get much done, you know.”

“We would still get things done, just not quite as much.” Not’jiri smirked, tilting his head so he could see Derkeethus’s face. “We can’t eat up  _ all  _ the quests, after all. Let someone else take the fame for once.”

The argonian chuckled. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again. Don’t get me wrong, decrepit tombs full of the undead are fun in their own, but they aren’t the most comforting thing in the world, are they?”

“Maybe to a draugr they are,” snorted Not’jiri, intertwining his gloved fingers with the argonian’s scaled ones.”But what do you say you and I forget about them for a while? Let’s take this day for ourselves. Just you and me.”

Derkeethus gave his hand a squeeze. “I would like that.”

The dragonborn gave him a soft smile and pulled him to his feet.

"What do you say we start it off at the market? We can steal things together. It’ll be romantic.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these guys for so long...and today I finally got inspiration to do it...


End file.
